Annoying the creepypastas
by That-One-Rainbow-Rose
Summary: Hey guys! I'm just going to tell you a few stories of how I managed to annoy the living daylight out of the creepypastas! Suggest who I should do next!
1. Chapter 1: BEN Drowned

Rose having a chat with BEN

"Majora's Mask is getting pre-released for 3DS" he said

"yes, you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" She replied.

"HEY! You shouldn't have done that!" Said the ghost. She simply smirked

"done what?" She said. He growled.

"you shouldn't have used one of MY lines!" Again, she just smirked

"What's the other line?" She asked

"you shoudnt have done that!" He said

"done what?" She said

"no, you shouldn't have done that is my line!" He said angrily

"but I thought you've met with a terrible fate is your line" she said with a smile

"they BOTH are!" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"oh, okay!" She said happily, taking his hat and running away

"GET BACK HERE," he yelled running after her


	2. Chapter 2: jeff the killer

Jeff was standing next to a sleeping girl. He slowly raised his knife when suddenly

"JEFF! HELP ME HIDE BEN'S HAT!" Yelled a voice. His victim woke up and ran away.

"OH, COME ON! I was about to make them go to sleep!" Said the angry killer

"Jeff, they where already asleep..." Said rose, who had come up the stairs wearing a green hat.

"HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP!" He growled. She looked at him

"first of all, I've had enough sugar and caffeine to keep me up all night. Second of all, I'm not tired, and your not my dad." He held up his knife, about to lunge at her, when suddenly sirens could be heard.

"GREAT, THE POLICE!" He yelled, only to see that Rose was playing a siren sound effect on her phone.

"I WILL kill you now" he said. She simply smirked.

"hey jeff, JANE!" She yelled. Suddenly Jane tackled him.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS" he yelled. She smilled and grabbed his knife, running away


	3. Chapter 3: Eyeless jack

Rose picked up her phone and called up a friend.  
"Hey scarlet, I'm gonna try to steal Ej's kidneys, you in?" She asked

Scarlet answered, and manically grinned."Hell yeah! I've always wanted to steal a kidney from EJ!"

"Yus! Head to the mansion, he'll be here soon" she said, grabbing a bag

"Will do!" She then hung up, grabbed her purse with 50 random things in it, and went to the mansion.

Rose smiled when she arrived. "He's sleeping on the couch. You steal his kidneys and I'll take his mask!" She said, revealing a pikachu mask

Scarlet nodded, an extremely devilish smirk spreading across her face. "Okay," she said, and began to climb to the 3rd story window.

She smirked and took the mask of the sleeping cannibals face, putting the pikachu mask on. She went upstairs to check on scarlet

Scarlet had filled her bag to the very top with the preserved kidney jars. She then pulled a piece of paper from her purse, scribbled something on it, and left it on the door leading to the empty kidney storage room. "Shall we?"

"Let's hide the kidneys and mask" she said, placing a camera hooked up to her iPad down so they could watch his reaction. "And then we can wake up jack"

Scarlet nodded, and lowered the bag of kidneys and mask down into a bush. "Let's go wake him up!"

She nodded and went back into the mansion and plugged her phone into a speaker on full blast. She played nyan cat.  
Jack woke up quikly and rose unplugged her phone, grabbed scarlet and ran away

Scarlet had the stuff with her, and when Jack got up to the empty Kidney room, the sign on the door read.  
Te Irish Strawberry wuz here! :3

Jack was already angry when his mask was switched. He grabbed the sign.  
"No! Mah kidney!" He exclaimed. Rose got out her iPad and turned the camera on, laughing her head off as she saw Ej mourning over his lost food.  
"Whyyyyyyyy! My precious kidneys! You will never be forgotten!" He cried on his knees

Scarlet was laughing her ass off. "Dear god, possessive much?"

"Oh, that's just priceless! Hey, I'm thinking of playing some hide and seek with the rake later, ya in!" She said with a mischievous smirk

Scarlet nodded with an evil grin as she pulled out a baseball bat. "As long as I get to bring this!"

Yes!" She said. "Seeya tomorrow for the game!" She said

"Bye!" And on that note, Scarlet went home with the bag of kidneys.


	4. Chap 4: Ticci Toby

Rose sat on a chair, refreshing the computer screen. There was a blog saying 'anyone interested in pranking a friend of mine'

Envy was surfing around the Internet, bored out of her mind and looking for something to do when she can across a blog.

Smiling mischievously she answered it. "Sure what did you have in mind?"

She smiled happily at the response 'stealing his waffles. He is absolutely obsessed with the food!'

Envy quickly typed back. "Oh you must mean Ticci Toby. Sure sounds like fun where you want me to meet you?"

She put in the co-ordinated to slender's forest 'right here :3'

Envy smiled and typed back. "Great be there soon ;D" She then grabbed up her things and rushed to the slender forest to find Rose.

"Haii!" Said rose, hanging upside down in a tree for no apparent reason

Envy giggled and waved at her. "So where is our victim right now?"

"Four o'clock... Just joking, I said hat to feel awesome. He's in the kitchen" she said, jumping down

She rubbed her hands together. "Great let's go." She said before bolting from tree branch to tree branch.

Rose walked on the floor, hiding in the shadows "imma ninja!" She whisper yelled. She peeked through the window "I'll distract him and you get the waffles" she said' watching Toby

Envy nodded and flashed from standing next to Rose to Standing in the kitchen door. "Hey Toby. Hey Toby. Whatcha doing? Huh? Huh?" She asked constantly as she tapped his shoulder over and over again

"Hai tobyyyyy!" Said Rose. Toby's eye twitched "hey rose, I guess you brought a friend..." He said

Envy nodded before reaching around and grabbed Toby's plate of waffles. She rushed away with them eating one. "Yep thanks, Tic Tic."

He paused and his arm twitched "wait... GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE!" He said, running after her

Envy stopped in front if a window. "Nope. I need them for someone." She said with a evil smile before tossing them out the window. They landing in front of Smile dog.

Smile's tail wagged and he chomped down on them. He twitched and looked at rose "... Why did you do this to me!" He said

"Payback for stealing my waffle"

"You took it first"

"nooooooo"

And with that, Toby poked rose

Envy giggled and take Toby's goggles, putting them on her eyes. "That and cuz it was fun. Wow its like bug vision, Rose catch!" She hollered before throwing them to Rose

Envy pet Toby on the head several times before rushing after Rose. "Oh and Toby just so you know there's no more waffles in the whole mansion and the stores are all closed!"

As rose ran, she bumped into Mr. Tall dark and faceless himself and gulped "u-um... Hi slendy?" She said

Envy rushed down and smacked into the back of Rose. She shook her head and looked up before seeing Slender. "Oh. S'up Slendy?"

"Children, what are you-"

"IM GONNA RIP YOU TWO TO SHREDS" yelled Toby, seemingly finding the plate

"Bai slendy" said rose, attempting to run away, only for slender to grab the two with his tendrils

Envy giggled nervously. "So like Slendy tell Tic Tic to leave us alone. He just attacked for no reason at all." She giving him large cute innocent puppy eyes.

He held the two up, then grabbed Toby when he charged, who twitched slightly "all three of you are acting immaturely"

Envy crossed her arms and looked to the side a sly smile on her face. "But that's my job in life. Besides at least I'm not a Proxy, one of your lead men, acting like a child." She nodded towards Toby.

While distracted he let go of them, and rose grabbed envy and dragged her away, laughing her head off

"Yes exactly! Toby, I am... Wait a second he always acts immatu-" he said, before realising they ran off

Envy laughed manically as she rushed to keep up with Rose. "Well that was fun. We even got Slendy~"

She chuckled "mission accomplished. Good ta meet ya" said rose

Envy nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Same. Gotta say I had fun and we should do this again."

"Yeah... Well, hope ta see ya again some time!" Said rose with a smile

**Well, thanks envyslover for suggesting and helping me write this chapter. Who do you guys think I should ****tortu****-... Annoy next?**


	5. AN

Hi guys!

Im happy that you have spent your time reading my stories. Please note that these stories are now on hiatus as I want to focus on a single story at a time. Currently I am working on a fantasy themed story, wich I would be grateful if you read and gave feedback on.

I'm very sorry for this, but I will promise to try to get some chapters done soon. I hope you can understand!


End file.
